Bread Pudding
by Kind Of Catchy
Summary: Remus and Sirius take an impromptu trip to the kitchens to satisfy Sirius's cravings. Just a warning: contains slash. Please enjoy!


A/N: I've taken a really long break from writing fics, so I'm giving it another try. This is my first attempt at writing slash so please be kind. Reviews/constructive criticism are always appreciated. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter- if I did, I would be rich.

xX Bread Pudding Xx

"Mooooony…"

Remus Lupin sighs, looking up from the book settled in his lap, his vision partially obscured by the curtain of silky, dark hair that had dropped suddenly into his face. He looks up, now nose to nose with one Sirius Black, who is currently draped over the back of his arm chair, his face breaking out into a boyish grin revealing surprisingly perfect, white teeth.

"Hullo Moony," Sirius says. Remus can feel his breath blowing gently on his face.

"Pads, wouldn't the more appropriate way to approach someone be from the front, rather than above?"

Sirius shrugs the tip of his nose barely brushing Remus's, "I like to keep things interesting."

Remus smiles despite himself, trying to maintain his composure. "Was there something you needed, perhaps?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, there was…"

Remus stares up at him blinking expectantly, never sure what's coming next. Sirius smiles as his eyelashes brush against his cheeks. "And…?"

"Moony, I want bread pudding."

Over his past five years with Sirius he had learned to expect the unexpected but he still managed to knock him for the occasional loop, "You-what?"

"Bread pudding. I want bread pudding."

"And how do you want me to help you with that?"

"Well you could accompany me to the kitchens-but that would be too easy," Sirius ponders, "I know! We could make some!"

"Make some…?" Remus questions warily; he can tell this is turning into another ridiculous project. Sirius nods, grabbing Remus by the arm and propelling him up the stairs into the 6th year boy's dormitory. Inside the dormitory is dark; the sound of Wormtail's muffled snores are audible behind his bed hangings. James is spread out on his bed, sound asleep, mumbling something that sounds curiously like _Oh Lily_. Remus and Sirius exchange grins. Suddenly Sirius springs, landing sprawled out on James's bed.

"What the-Padfoot? Gerroff me." James groans pulling a pillow over his head.

"Prongs…Prongsie, we need the cloak-it's urgent…"

"What is it?" James asks blearily, reaching for his glasses.

"Padfoot's craving bread pudding," Remus explains, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You woke me up at one in the morning…for bread pudding?" Sirius nods, grinning, as James' pillow collides with his head.

"It's in my trunk-get it yourself." Sirius is already on the floor digging through James's trunk until he finds the invisibility cloak.

"Hey Prongs, have fun with Evans!" Sirius calls, winking before he and Remus vanish into thin air. Remus has to duck in order to avoid the shoe that just flew in his general direction. The boys laugh, running down the stairs, Remus merely trying to keep up with Sirius. They rip off the cloak once they are within the safety of the kitchens, startling the nearest house-elf half to death.

"G-Good evening sirs, is there anything I can get you?"

"No thank you Blinky-"trips to the kitchens were not irregular, "we'll be cooking tonight."

"Cooking, sir?" Sirius nods bounding off to the nearest oven with Remus in tow.

"Padfoot?" Remus questions, "Do you know how to make bread pudding?"

"No, I was counting on you for that," Sirius says, "You're better with all that…homey stuff."

"I am not," Remus says affronted.

"You know how to make it, don't you?"

"I do not."

"But you do…" Sirius says, making the puppy dog eyes he is naturally good at.

"But I-" Remus sighs, resigned, "We'll need eggs, sugar, milk, cinnamon…." No sooner were the words out of his mouth before a small troop of house-elves came running over eagerly toting the ingredients.

"And bread!"

"Very good Pads…" A loaf of bread was pushed onto the counter by a tiny hand. Remus busies himself mixing, and measuring ingredients, a look of deep concentration on his face. Sirius makes an attempt at whisking which results in the both of them being splattered in milk mixture.

"Do the honors?" Remus questions, offering the completed pudding to Sirius to put in the oven.

"Go ahead," Sirius says, gesturing toward the oven door. Sirius watches as Remus carefully transfers their creation to the oven, he smiles watching his face illuminated by the flickering glow inside the oven, sandy hair falling into his chocolate brown eyes. Without thought, Sirius reaches out and brushes the strands away, Remus can feel his skin tingling where his fingers brushed against it. Remus straightens up a faint blush creeping into his cheeks.

"Moony…" Before Remus can speak, Sirius's lips are against his own. Remus smiles into the kiss. There is no need for thought, he lets his instincts take over. He knots his fingers into Sirius's hair, feeling his hands travel down to his hips pressing their bodies closer together. Still entwined they fall back onto the table top, sending an abandoned mixing bowl skittering across its surface. Meanwhile, the surrounding house-elves attempt to politely avert their eyes. Very unsuccessfully.

"They're watching us."

"What?"

Remus turns around, slightly breathless, only to see that the house-elves are indeed watching the proceedings with a mix of mingled interest and horror. For the second time this evening, Remus Lupin finds himself blushing furiously. As discreetly as possible, both boys slip under the table. Remus smiles as Sirius' lips are crushed against his once more, but then he realizes something-

"Wait."

Sirius sighs, "What?"

"Now we're just at eye level."

"What?"

"They're short. Now we're just at eye level."

"Moony…you raise a fair point." The boys looked at each other, both puzzled by their predicament.

"So…"

Sirius shrugs with a wicked glint in his eye, "Let them watch-they don't get enough excitement down here anyway." And his lips against Remus's once again. After several breathless moments that seem to last hours Remus pulls away again.

"Do you smell that…?"

"What?"

"Smells like something's burn-bugger."

Rushing to the oven, they pull open the door minutes too late. A billowing cloud of black smoke fills the air, clearing to reveal the charred remains of what would have been an excellent bread pudding. Remus pulls out the blackened remains of their endeavor, a frown tugging at his lips. Sirius shrugs, nonchalant, there's something he's craving more that bread pudding now…


End file.
